New Discovery
by Tegan-Sebastian
Summary: Sebastian and his Bocchan come back to the manor after a long vacation in the city. What will happen next?


Sebastian whipped the reins of the horses leading the carriage of the young Earl Phantomhive. They were coming back from a vacation in the city. He sat cheerfully in the whip's seat of the carriage. He turned and glanced inside the carriage. The young earl was asleep as expected; they had been on the road all day and it was getting late. Sebastian turned back around to see the tips of the towers of the Phantomhive manor appear over the horizon.

The drove to the stables, quickly untied the horses, and gently picked up his master. He carried him inside and through the manor to his bedroom. He laid Ciel on his bed and started undressing him, getting him into his night clothes. He took off Ciel's eye patch and replaced it with his white night patch. His uncovered eye opened and Ciel sleepily sat up and looked down to see his bare chest and shorts.

"Sebastian," Ciel held up his own foot. It still had a shoe on it.

Sebastian lightly held the shoe with one hand and undid the lace with the other. He slid the shoe off and then the sock. He put that foot down and did the same thing with the other. He finished undressing, and redressing Ciel. He bowed and turned around to retreat from his bedroom.

"Sebastian!" Ciel demanded, "You haven't taken out my earrings!"

He smiled, "It seems I haven't."

"Take them out. Now." the earl ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The butler came and knelt next to his master, taking off his gloves to get the earrings off. He put his fingers to Ciel's ear and saw him shiver.

"Young master...?"

"Shut up, Sebastian..." he snapped.

"I made no statement," Sebastian said, grabbing his master's face in his hand. A light blush colored Ciel's face before he pulled away.

"Tch," he looked down, "I have an order."

"Yes?"

"Am I simply... your master? Am I simply your food in waiting? Or... just answer me."

Sebastian opened his mouth, completely speechless for once. He closed it.

"That was an order."

"You are different from most humans. I, if you don't mind me saying, like that about you. Master, my feelings for you are not that of a predator and its prey." the butler stared at his earl. "If I am in a position to ask, my lord, am I simply your servant?"

"No. You aren't, Sebastian." Ciel gave a short, loud intake of breath.

"I see. I thank you." he stood up to turn around and leave again.

"Wait." the boy grabbed the fabric of Sebastian's tailcoat. The butler froze.

"Yes, my lord?"

"If your feelings for me are not predator and prey, what are they?"

Without turning around, he responded, "I am your demon, your servant, your friend, and could-be-lover."

Inhaling sharply, Ciel, too, froze. "What was that last part?"

"Could-be-lover." He turned around. "And stop me if I am incorrect, but you feel more for me than, I am not just your servant."

Ciel said nothing, but glared at the floor.

Sebastian knelt in front of his master, "My lord-"

"You haven't taken off my other earring yet."

He leaned forward and bit Ciel's earring with his teeth, his fingers on the back of Ciel's ear, holding the metal bit. The earl's breathing slightly sped. Sebastian slightly pulled back so his face was level with his master's. He spat the earring into his hand and put it onto the bedside table with the other one.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked. "It is not an order."

"I would be honored." Sebastian dipped his head, as he was already kneeling.

Ciel slightly relaxed. "Tch. That you would be so compliant." he leaned back on his fists, on the bed.

Sebastian stood up, towering over his master. Some of the demon glint was showing itself in his eyes. "I can be less compliant." he moved to the earl, hanging over him.

"I-I-" his eye widened slightly.

Sebastian kissed him softly, then pulled back. His eye widened more; he was slightly in shock. The earl did not mind it to say the least.

The butler straightened, unsure of how and what to proceed to**.**

"Why do you back away?" he glared at his butler. "Was it not pleasing?" he clenched his jaw. Suddenly, Sebastian's hand was cradling his face.

"Not at all." he kissed his master again, a little more roughly than before. This time, Ciel kissed him back. It was a different sensation than kissing Lizzy. He had only kissed her a few time, but they were innocent and short. This was deep; Sebastian was a man, not with feminine, supple lips. With Lizzy, he was in charge. With Sebastian, he was not sure.

As for Sebastian, this was most unlike any experience he had encountered. Through millennia, he had not had this emotion toward any of his masters, yet, now, this thirteen year old boy made him feel this way. However, Sebastian did not give a damn.

Ciel's hand slid up to the fabric of Sebastian's tie as he pulled him closer with it. The butler obliged, lightly shoving his master onto the bed. Their kiss intensified in pressure and Ciel had to gasp for air. He realized this was going to go all the way. "S-Sebastian."

"Yes?" he answered calmly.

The boy pulled at his nightgown. Sebastian moved his master's hands, and in one motion, the whole gown was off, exposing his master's chest. "That's not fair. Undress yourself."

He sat up, tugging his tie off, then unbuttoned his jacket, sliding it off. Next went his vest. Ciel lay sideways on the bed, head in hand, waiting. Sebastian's black fingernailed hands deftly undid the buttons of his shirt, and that fell to the ground as well. The master stared at his servant's godlike chest, his fingers reaching to hesitantly feel it. Sebastian didn't move. Ciel's fingers brushed against the skin and felt the muscle under it contract.

"Damn it." Sebastian kissed Ciel again even harder, grinding their lips together. The earl's arms wound around his butler's shoulders of their own accord. He got shoved back on the bed again, as his butler's hands were around his waist.

Sebastian laid lightly on his master's body, goosebumps running up and down his skin; he saw goosebumps on his master as well. He felt Ciel shiver as their skin made contact, and it was all he could do not to take his master right then

He almost froze when he felt his master's lower half with his own. His leg brushed up against Ciel's stimulated crotch. Both of their breathing sped up as their kissing became more heated, tongue involving itself. Sebastian kissed his master's neck. He bit down and drew blood, which he licked off. Ciel gasped.

He whispered into Ciel's ear, "I have made you mine." his silky, manipulative voice was rough and husky with passion.

His master merely nodded**. **

Sebastian moved up to kiss Ciel again and almost put his full weight on him. His master's legs wrapped around him and his fingers gripped his shoulders. Sebastian felt his master's hands slip down to feel his chest, muscled and soft-skinned. His hand felt his nipples, which went hard. The demon couldn't restrain himself. He kissed Ciel's jugular, then down to his chest, then slid to his stomach. Ciel went harder; Sebastian looked at his hardness greedily, wanting him then and there. He looked to Ciel, almost as if asking permission, as he must. The earl's face begged for more.

"Take off your pants. It's still not fair."

He unhooked Sebastian's belt, then Sebastian did the rest, wearing boxers- made of black silk. Ciel's were a light blue. Such a contrast.

The earl was sitting up, but Sebastian would have none of that. He yanked his leg and the earl slipped down. He put the earl on top of him. Ciel was sitting on his manhood. He moved back and forth, stimulating Sebastian more. He slowly laid on him, kissing his lips, tongue mingling again. He was only momentarily on top. He felt the sheets on his back after a whirl of a sensation. Sebastian pulled him in tightly, holding, kissing, their bodies entwining.

Sebastian hefted himself off his master and looked at his eye. He took the eye patch covering the contract off, then dropped it. He held a stare into both of his eyes for a minute. He again looked at his master's boxers, then up at his master's eyes.

"May I ask a favor of you?" the demon questioned.

"What?"

"Let go of your conventions and values tonight. I know that your pride as a Phantomhive may not allow you to be in this predicament; however, you are already here. I can sense your hesitancy, and as a Phantomhive, hesitancy is hardly ever appropriate."

"Tch." Ciel pushed himself up on his elbows. "If you do not want me to back out, you simply need say it." he was red and sweaty, passionate.

Sebastian smiled, then grabbed and kissed his master's hand. "Lose yourself with me tonight."

"Make me forget my conventions and values this night, Sebastian. That is an order!"

"Yes, my lord." his eyes flashed. He ripped off his master's boxers. He took off his own; they were both naked on the bed. The earl couldn't help but stare down. When he stared down, he gasped.

"Yes?" The demon asked, smugly looking at his master.

"You... are so big," he responded.

"A fact that I take much pride upon." he smirked. Without warning, he kissed Ciel's lips, then the mark he had made on his neck. He kissed his collar, then his nipple, lightly licking it once. He put his ear to Ciel's chest and listened to his breathing and heartbeat. Sebastian's fingers moved to the earl's manhood, lightly fingering it. Then he gradually moved harder and faster. He suddenly moved down and put his mouth on Ciel's head. He gently began sucking on it, and the boy gasped in pleasure.

Ciel clenched the sheets in his hands lightly at first, then grasped them tighter as time passed, as the sucking intensified. Sebastian stopped. They were both breathing heavily, though Sebastian did not need to. He kissed the earl again and laid down on him, their naked bodies mingling. Their manhoods touched and rubbed, both of them hard. Ciel nuzzled Sebastian's face to break free of kissing, and then he slid down a bit to kiss his shoulder. He fondled Sebastian's chest and nipple, then sucked on it.

The demon grabbed the boy's face to kiss him again, and ground their hips together. Another gasp of pleasure worked its way out of Ciel's mouth, and he clenched Sebastian's shoulders, digging his fingernails into the skin.

"S-Sebastian," he groaned. Their hips ground harder, their kissing more intensified, "T-take me," he gasped, "take me now."

"With pleasure." Sebastian whispered into his master's ear. He flipped him over and Ciel went on his knees, ass up in the air. Sebastian inserted his fingers into Ciel, stretching, stretching. He yelled in pain.

"It will not last long, it will be nothing but pleasure after this," his silky voice whispered into his ear. The boy groaned again. The butler kissed the earl's back again and again, whispering sweet nothings. After sufficient stretching, Sebastian pushed himself into Ciel's ass again, this time with his manhood. He pushed again and again as the boy whimpered and groaned, moaning Sebastian's name.

"Sebastian!" he gasped. He felt ecstasy. "Oh! Oh!"

The demon kissed the boy's neck as he moved up and down in him, causing more groaning and yelling of his name. After awhile of this, the master was tired, and Sebastian knew it. he pulled out and fell on the bed next to the master.

Ciel fell over, heaving breaths, completely worn out. They lay there for a few minutes, calming down. The butler touched his master's hair, caressing his master's face, putting a thumb on his master's lips.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

The demon chuckled once. "Thank you, my lord." he sat up on the bed, then got off to dress himself. After straightening his tie, he picked up his master's boxers to put them on the boy. He did so as Ciel just lay there, watching him. After putting the undergarment on, he pulled the nightshirt over his master's head. He then looked at the sheets and clicked his tongue; the sheets were soiled from when Ciel had released sometime while they were making love. He picked up his young master, cradling him in one arm as he stripped the bed. He put the boy down, then grabbed a fresh set of bedding. He picked Ciel up again to put the set on, then put him down.

Unable to resist, Ciel leaned in to kiss Sebastian again. The demon responded enthusiastically, dropping the sheets to shove his master on the bed. After a short time of passionately kissing, the demon put a finger to his lips, motioning for his lover to be quiet.

Sebastian grabbed the sheets, quietly moved to the door, and opened it to find a mortified Mey-Rin standing there, blood gushing out of her nose.

"It is quite rude to listen in on someone else's private affairs, you know."

She stuttered something incoherent. Sebastian pinched a nerve on her shoulder, and she was out like a light. He quickly returned her to the servant's quarters, dropped off the sheets in the laundry room for later that night, and returned to the bedroom.

Ciel hadn't moved, but an angry blush was covering his face. "What is the meaning of this? You knew she was here the whole time!"

Sebastian smiled, "She came half way through. It would have ruined the fun, my lord. She will wake up tomorrow thinking nothing more of it than a dream. There is no blood on her nightgown." He left his master there, speechless.

The maid Mey-Rin woke up the next morning. As she remembered the colorful events of the night before, she couldn't help but wonder. She didn't remember walking back to the bedroom.

She got up and walked past the young master's bedroom and saw no sign as she went by. She heard Ciel barking orders to Sebastian and it was as if nothing had changed. She smiled to herself, because, of course it was a dream. That would never happen. She walked to the kitchen to do dishes.

****From inside the bedroom, Sebastian smiled as he heard Mey-Rin pass. He got down on one knee and kissed his master, and then they went to breakfast.


End file.
